Love game
by Darklife
Summary: High school tough enough already. But with newly wed parents and what seems to be an odd brother. Why does he keep trying to touch me? Sasunaru. High school based. OOC characters SMUT!
1. Let the games begin S

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto as much as I would love to own Itachi –sniffles-

Warnings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

INCEST…Its not straight up blood related but it is marriage.

Suicide attempts

Blood

Swearing

Oh …perverted stuff and anything else I can think of later

This is all I'm going to warn till I get new things to warn you about.

Author note: name is dark I'm known for my insanity in fics…. so get use to it now. Oh and a hatred that I have for Sasuke will not appear in the story. I swear… just in my bits before and after. They are a bit OOC …but how can I keep them In character for this HONESTLY..

It's been a long while since I written anything. Since Iv even used word to write at all. So Please forgive me I hope it improves as I go along!

My main focuses switch from Sasuke to Naruto That's what the N and S will mean at the titles…

Key: "talking"

'thoughts'

Inner voices

That's it!

* * *

"Wake up Naruto." A gruff voice spoke out heavily, pushing the blond boy lying in the bed.

"Why?" The blond boy covered his head with his pillow.

"Just get up before my dad comes up here and drags you out." The voice spoke again but a bit to late as the door slammed open. "Oh Naruto my beloved step-son! Wake up." A gray haired man slammed into the room with a smile on his face.

Naruto moaned in agony, as the older male dragged him from his bed.

" I don't want to Kakashi it's too early my old school only started at 10. Its not even 8 yet." The blond boy clung to his bed as if his life depended on it.

"I'm not even sure how he even got into private school. It's a miracle that idiot could pass the entrance exam." The gruff voice came again.

That was the final straw for Naruto. Now all the neighbors heard the young boy awaking. And loud screams of murder and something about this boy Sasuke, the neighbors liked their new neighbors less and less each day.

"Now, Now Sasuke, that wasn't very polite, what would his mother have said if she heard you say that." Kakashi scolded Sasuke as he laid eggs onto two different plates.

"Got him out of bed didn't it?" He said rubbing the spot where he fell down the steps as Naruto attacked him. Naruto growled from the background. Sasuke shrugged. Kakashi set down the plates in front of the boys neither one moved. "Well don't let Naruto's mother hear of this understand me boys? I don't want her pretty little face to worry over this." Both boys then looked sick as Kakashi went into another one of his rants of how beautiful and wonderful Naruto's mother was. Naruto was the first to stand as he grabbed his backpack and Mp3 player and threw on his uniform jacket and slammed out the door first. Sasuke slowly but more gracefully followed leaving Kakashi in the kitchen in his love daze. Sasuke was adjusting his tie as he caught up to Naruto.

"Iv got some ground rules idiot." His voice spoke out into the air as Naruto grunted in response.

"Don't talk to me like your brother, cause your not. Understand? If you have to talk to me, Iv never met you. Your just another transfer student." He snapped, but then noticed Naruto was barely paying attention.

"I got it you bastard." Naruto stalked off as Sasuke's speed slowed so it didn't look like they walked together. Sasuke's eyes wandered to where Naruto was up ahead "Stupid blond," Sasuke remarked as he went back to watching the ground as he walked.

Sasuke arrived right on time like usual and hurried off to his class before any of the females of his school noticed him. On his way in though he did notice Naruto walking into the office to pick up his schedule.

It had only been a week since his father had gotten married to Naruto's mother. He had never met the boy before, but when he did was immediately annoyed for some reason. He did notice though his mother looked nothing like him, he asked Kakashi why, two words foster child. So he wasn't even hers, and the moment he got adopted off Naruto would go. Sasuke himself was adopted by Kakashi, but Kakashi might as well have been his father, after his brother went nuts and killed his family Sasuke was passed to his care. Soon after, Kakashi adopted him and they had been a family ever since.

Sasuke sat down in his desk in the far back as the bell rang and the students swarmed in. Most of the girls taking detour to see Sasuke or touch him or accidentally fall next to him,

'Pathetic' Sasuke thought as the final bell rang and the teacher entered, with guess who. The new student, Naruto.

"Danmit!" Sasuke swore aloud and most of the students turned to look at him oddly. Sasuke sunk into his seat a bit as he watched Naruto introduce himself. Sasuke watched and soon noticed he was focusing on Naruto's movements.

'Wow, dark tanned skin..Baby blue eyes…Imagine that moaning out loud…WHOA what the hell am I thinking about' Sasuke shook his head a bit and buried his nose in a book as Naruto continued answering the teacher's questions. When all was said and done Naruto sat down in front of Sasuke. 'Crap' Sasuke though as he buried his nose deeper. Surely Naruto was stupid enough to talk to him and give away the secret of living with him right? No, wrong. Naruto didn't speak a word to him and somewhere in Sasuke he was slightly disappointed. He liked yelling at the blond.

The moment the first bell rang Sasuke ran off the campus and hurried home. As he entered Kakashi looked back from his desk as Sasuke slammed his door to his room shut.

Next thing Sasuke knew Kakashi was banging on his door demanding why he was home before school let out. Sasuke said nothing as he turned on his computer and immediately googled Naruto's named. He opened up the browser and as the clicks went by he entered Naruto Uzumaki. Only 3 links for his name came up. One was his myspace, Sasuke book marked it and reminded him self to check that next. Then he looked at the next link. It was a news article, from 17 years ago.

"A fire broke out in a household this evening. Only two are dead and one child is in intensive care. The name of the household was Uzumaki the famous leader of his community. His wife age 27 declared dead after she was pulled from the house with her baby boy in her arms. . The father was never found in the ashes. The boy has no other relatives and will be placed in foster care instill adopted. The age exactly of the son is unknown at this point as the hospital is not released the information."

Sasuke clicked the monitor off. "A fire huh? So who is the woman he calls his mother?"

A low chuckle came from behind him. It was his now step-mother.

"Naruto is not related to me." She smiled gently as Sasuke turned around and faced her.

"He was placed in my foster care years ago. After being sent to many many families. I never formally adopted him cause that's not what he wants." Her smile quickly faded. "He's more fragile then he looks Sasuke. Be kind to him. Or at least try too."

'Che, like that will happen' Sasuke mused to himself silently. "So What am I suppose to call you anyway?"

The smile returned to her face, "Akira, Naruto calls me that as well." She then scurried out of the room. Sasuke assumed she heard Kakashi calling for her and went off to be all mushy with him. 'gag'.

Dark: Yo sasuke ho!

Sasuke: -growls- what ?

Dark: well fine be rude I wont tell you where I hid a ducktaped naruto!

Sasuke: -drools-

Dark: -giggles and get the cam-


	2. Start of hell N

Warnings look at chapter one.

Dark: holy shit 5 years on Sweet

Sasuke: You've been haunting the streets too long.

Dark: And you've been living too long ...here let me fix that!

Mind you I had more stories posted Then what I have now but they are currently undergoing editing and fixing till repost of better more clean versions. So look out!

* * *

Pleasantly my first day of this new school went well. My mother would be happy bout that.

"So many cute girls." I giggled to myself. Back at my old school I never had much luck with girls. But why would I? That neighborhood knew bout my dark past and tended to avoid me like the plaque. But these girls! "Curious bout my scars."

'Wonder what I could say that wouldn't frighten them?' He curiously thought as he ran his fingers across the indents in his face. Curiously he had no issue with them, just the story behind them.

Naruto only knew what he was told by Akira. His mother had shielded him from the fire as if it was all she knew how. His father wasn't sure where he was or what he was doing. But the firefighters and bystanders only assumed that he was trying to make sure Naruto was out. Not knowing that His mother has already saved his life. Both his parents did parish. And Naruto was bounced from foster to foster.

Then he met Akira. She was a gently and loving woman too young to be a mother but defiantly had the heart of one. She wasn't afraid of him at all. He was 10 when he was transferred into her care. A few times care came to transfer him to a possible adoptive family but as he got older he quickly refused when Akira said she would keep him as long as he wanted to stay. After a few more failed attempts the services gave up and let Akira keep him in her stay.

Akira had told him tho that the scars were probably from when his mother was running out of the building. Possibly scraps of metal and wood burned the flesh away from his face. Or maybe his mother screaming as she died and her nails carving into his face. No one knew exactly what went on in that fire. All they knew was, the only surviver. Should not have survived the conditions.

_Thinking bout girls again are we Naru?_

'Kyuubi, What do you want?'

_You know very well what I want Naru-chan. The voice chuckled. _

_'My therapy should keep you away!' _

_Now now little naru we all know I wont leave you're pretty little mind alone. _

I growled to myself loudly causing a few people on the street to look at me strangely.

_Remember those shrinks can't keep me at bay long. Besides you're the lonely child who wanted a friend. Remember that. Remember that I'm the one who answered your call. _

I continued to growl at myself but was shortly stopped when a young girl was in front of me.

"You alright?" She peered at my face with worry.

" AH! Uh. Yes! I'm fine Thank you!" Stammering out the words like and idiot.

"You're the new transfer student right? I'm Sakura! Pleased to meet you." the pink-haired girl offered a smile out to me. I quickly flashed my devilish good lookin smile. If I say so myself.

" Yeah. My mom just got married."

"OH! Weddings are so beautiful. Iv seen them in pictures. Id love to go to one. OR HAVE MY OWN" The girl continued to be excited as I examined her. Not really listening to what she was saying. The girl was only slightly shorter then Sasuke. With dyed pink hair reaching her back. I curiously wondered what her natural color was. But shaking my head thinking something like that but I seemed to wander bout to listening to the words she was speaking.

" We should go out some time. You can tell me bout you're scars."

"YES!" I screamed. 'HAHA basted I got a date'

After a quick exchange of numbers, Sakura waved and walked off in the direction she had come. Not thinking too long before I started jumping for joy. I have my first date and with a pretty fine looking girl!'Ah What a day to be me!'

"Not even Sasuke could ruin my mood as of this moment. " I glowed to myself.

"I couldn't what dobe?" I turned to see the raven lending against the wooden gate to our house. I simply smiled to myself , I was going to ignore him.

"Well?"

"I've got a date!" Oh well...I tried.

"Oh really with whom?" He grinned at me, this began to set off alarms in my mind.

"Sakura! She is so gorgeous!" I was screaming with excitement again. He couldn't bring me down.

"Oh her. Her mother was our parent's wedding planner. She probably knows you're now my step-brother and is trying to use you to get to me. She's been after me for years." Sasuke's horns seemed to grow bigger in my mind!

Anger struck me as I slammed through the gates swearing as I slammed into my room.

'Guess now I understood why she asked if It was Sasuke's number too. No one knew Sasuke and Naruto lived together.'

I slammed my face into my pillow and screamed loudly as I heard the bastard laughing to himself outside my door.

23948278347827834

Dark: ...Blah I like doing sasuke's point of view better...more naughty 3

sasuke: perv...

Dark: bah!


	3. Evil thoughts indeed S

Warnings still the same from chapter 1.

The sasunaru is slow. At first, mind you our little naru still thinks he's straight ...OMG I SOUND LIKE KYUUBI!

Sasuke: what a ^$$%^

Dark: ...ya kno sasuke. I reaaaaaally dont like you unless you are kissing naruto so shove it and go kiss him right now!

Naruto: WHAT?

Dark: Wtf. How did you get outta the closet!

Sasuke: oh naru~

Dark giggle...

btw I very much love this story in my head. But things in my head and things on paper can be slightly different. Bare with me please!

Once again Im the one who reads all this my English can be terrible. I dont have people editing it. So its all rough done .

56756756753456456

Sasuke continued to laugh to himself as the dobe screamed. He knew Sakura well, she had even used a few of her friends to try and get close to Sasuke. So need not be said she had a bit of a 'bitch' rep to her. He had never even had the slightest interest in her or even shown any in her.

'Women' He thought to himself as he wandered down the hall way to the bathroom.

Sasuke had never been fond of them. No, He wasn't saying he was gay. Just he hasn't loved anyone really. So how would he really truly know.

'Though,' he began to muse to himself, 'Naruto would be mighty cute crying for mercy too me.' Sasuke stopped for a moment.

"Why do those thoughts keep coming back to me?" Splashing his face a bit he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills. The label read Lexapro, the only thing that kept Sasuke from killing people some days. Sasuke still had nightmares that brought out depression of the night his brother slaughtered the family. He quickly placed two pills on his tongue and swallowed.

The next thing Sasuke remembered was walking out and seeing Akira pinned by Kakashi against the kitchen counter. And the blood rushing from his face in shock.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He said as he regained his calmness.

Kakashi just grinned lightly as Akira turned bright red and tried to squirm away.

"Nothing Sasuke I thought you were talking to Naruto" Kakashi yanked Akira closer as she went beet red.

"I was but apparently it's more interesting in here it seems." He lend against the door opening.

"Sa...Sasuk...Meep!" Akira stuttered out as Sasuke noticed Kakashi's hand leave her shirt. Kakashi then finally pulled away as Akira bowed still red and ran out of the room.

"She is really. I cant find the words father." Sasuke looked out the hallway after Naruto's mother.

"She's adorable." He spouted bluntly as he straightened his shirt and sat in a nearby chair. "Don't make fun of my bride Sasuke when you don't even date."

Sasuke ignored the comment and sat next to his father.

"Naruto's got a date." He just threw it out there waiting to see what he would say back.

"Well, that's wonderful! His mother will be so proud. I can't wait to tell her then jump her for being so cute!" Kakashi was then wrapped up in all the strange things he could do to his beloved.

"Hn." Sasuke then got up and left to go listen into Naruto's room to see if he was still angry. The thought of him screaming again put a grin across his face. And this time it didn't even bother him what type of screaming he was thinking of.

'huh? Akira's in there?' Sasuke then listened closely.

"Akira...Im worried." Naruto sounded upset.

"About what Naruto?" He heard her shuffle against the floor he assumed she moved closer to Naruto.

"I've got a date with a girl..."He began but Akira was just as crazed as Kakashi and cut him off.

"OH NARU!! That's wonderful!!"

'mmmm Naru...that has a nice ring to it. Ugh, think bout stuff like that later Sasuke listen now!' he silently told himself.

"But mom!" Akira stopped. If I remembered correctly she said he never calls her that. Must be serious.

"She Supposedly has liked Sasuke for years. I guess We didn't move far from his old neighborhood. He's gonna get everything I know it. Just like elementary again." Akira sighed.

Sasuke pulled back 'elementary?' He pondered for a moment Curiosity was never good for sasuke so he then wandered from ease dropping to searching a few boxes in the tops of his closet. Finally he found a small brown shoe box labeled Yearbooks and began to flip through a few of the elementary pages. He only went to three schools. Interestingly enough the first book he opened struck a cord. It was his second grade school book. He didn't remember much of this year as that was the year his brother went insane. Sasuke preferred to forget a lot of that time. In the school picture there was a small blond boy in the corner huddled up. And himself standing closely but not too closely. Both looked outta place in their class picture.

Then it hit Sasuke. He had been in school with Naruto once before. He use to pick on him then too. But not because he hated him, he had had a schoolish crush on the boy as a child. Sasuke blushed a bit remembering those words. But quickly retained his cool.

"So Dobe. You've been intimidated by me for a while huh?" the chuckle that came out was almost evil. His finger glided down the picture, "I remember now why I was looking at you." He set the book down gracefully.

Sasuke had teased the boy cause the little girl that was always running after Sasuke. Naruto had liked. Little kids and their crushes tend to make for bullying. She had always cried to Sasuke and Sasuke being the brat he had been. Picked on Naruto, hoping he'd leave the girl alone. Not cause he wanted her, but because take a girl outta the picture and you get to have the little blond to yourself. Sasuke purred at that thought, shockingly enough the thoughts no longer bothered him. They excited him. The thrill, he knew it might just been hormones from being in a house with another teen his age. But Sasuke didn't care, but still safe to ask Kakashi what he thinks right?

Kakashi's office was decent with books shelves all around, his desk tho was unusually messy. 'No doubt trying to overthrow Akira again.'

Kakashi seemed to be staring out the window as Akira was down in the garden again. She was determined when they bought the house to have it as beautiful as possible, this included a garden.

"Pervert I need to talk to you." Sasuke spoke out as Kakashi then looked slightly irritated.

"Who are you calling pervert!" He snapped at his son.

"You, apparently. But I need to ask how did you know you loved her?" Kakashi appeared a bit puzzled and shocked as he motioned his son to sit.

"Well, Sasuke I'm one of those people who cute squirmy little shy things just draw me in. Akira as you saw. Is one of them. Her blush and" Kakashi has started into another rant bout Naruto's mother again. Rolling his eyes he sorta understood. His personalty no doubt drew him to someone he could tease easy and poke fun at. And boy, Naruto was the perfect match.

Sasuke stood up in Kakashi's rant and knocked on the door down the hall. Naruto's room …..

94398537847534

Dark: hmmm I like this story. Anyway some feedback no? Id like to know!


	4. Another day

Warnings same as before. Aint gonna change for a while.

Few review things. First off people seem to think Naruto is a skit ...Ah but he's not ... I dont think making Naruto mental is what I want to to do! Tho I have seen plenty of good stories with naruto as a skit. Im thinkin more of ghosts and demons stuff ...soooo pfftt....xD

Dark: People are making fun of my English again.

Sasuke: well you do suck at it.

Dark: Ill be honest Im not very good with English. I try my hardest but its very difficult for me. I was raised in a mostly Spanish speaking family. In fact at holidays when I see my family most of them dont even speak English at all. I hope people can somewhat bare with me.

Sasuke: Who'd wanna do that with you?

Dark: Ya know ...I really want to hurt you.

Sasuke: Try me girlie.

Dark: growls.

Anywhoooooo …..Me and my daughter are sick so updates are gonna be random and slow for a week or so …!!

* * *

I had always been odd since the day I was born it seems. I couldn't remember much about my parents all I knew is that a few of the old neighbors said I had been unusual from the start. Maybe thats what scared people, not the fact that I lived from a fire I should have scummed to. Reports of the fire was that the air had been so thickened by the smoke that how my lungs lived no one was sure. Surely I knew why, yet no one ever believed me.

There was a time when great demons crawled around the earth preying and feeding on weak souls such as I must have been at that moment. I was only 2 or 3 they think, apparently my birth had not been recorded probably due to my mothers family. My mother came from an old temple family, they had been at one time exorcists. Having hospital births to nurses and science had not been their way of thinking so no doubt that explained why.

"Ha who knows" I babbled to myself sounding like a lunatic. I always found myself back to thinking about who or what my parents were. Could have been and wanted to be. Maybe I was still a child in wanting to believe my parents were great people, amazing and caring. That would mean the only reason no one took me in was from grief. Wishful thinking for sure.

_'You know I could tell you everything. I've been around centuries you know.'_

I quickly shoved off the idea of answering him and ignored him completely. I had been cursed with Kyuubi's companionship for my whole life. I didn't know why. Part of me didn't want to know why. When I first heard his voice I thought I was going crazy. Akira thought that too but after some research into a few things she said I wasn't crazy but shouldn't ask too many questions cause I wont like the answers. I just believed her, it was safer that way.

I finally after what seemed like hours I was snapped back to reality by the soft knock pressing on my door. I just rolled over not really wanting to talk to anyone. Akira and I had already spoke she knew to give me space which meant it was my crazy step-father or, demonic dream crushing emo bastard step brother. Neither of which I wanted to speak too.

I groaned heavily as I heard the knock once more and a shift on the hardwood floors. Defiantly was Sasuke, I could feel the impatient aura as I rolled once more dragging the blanket over myself. I didn't want to listen to his annoying voice or anything close. He ruined my idea that a girl might like me. No she just likes him and is using me to get to him.

"UGH!" I screamed at Sasuke's footprints under the door seemed to vanish but when I made a noise quickly returned.

"Hey idiot" I heard from under the foot frame. I think he expected a response cause when I didnt give one I heard him growl in annoyance and walk off.

I just rolled back over and went to sleep to await another school day. Another day of hell ….Just like always.

I slowly moved about the next morning finding each piece of my uniform as slowly as possible. In my head hoping that if I moved slow enough I'd miss school all together, yet Akira wouldn't have that. I just wanted it to be over with already the whole day. I wanted to give that girl back her invitation to whatever and be done and go back to my 'pity hole'.

I waited till Sasuke had left the house to leave but he was standing at the gate! I growled in annoyance and pushed past him. What more did he want to do to me! As I grudegly tromped down the sidewalk I made a huge mistake of not looking up.

"OOF!" A meek voice from underneath me came. I quickly scrambled off feeling my ears burn as I blushed deeply. If I had been paying attention....I had to stop myself. It was then I noticed who I feel on. It was a smallish girl covered in a baggy hoodie but by the looks of it she was so small that hoodie could have been eating her!

"HINATA!" A young boy came running down the sidewalk like a bat outta hell. I quickly stood up and reached down to help her but the other boy was two steps ahead of me and was already picking her up and checking to see if she was okay.

89478374785

Its short I been extremely ill but the next chapter will be about naruto too!

So It will be updated in the next day or two leave me comments! What do you think should happen next =P


	5. Say what?

Warnings ...havn't changed yet. Moving on

There will be slight smut

dark: Im so happy with the responses I've gotten ...I am deeply sorry about all the spelling issues...Makes me feel slightly ..well ..stupid. But not much I can do at this second im trying my hardest! So if anyone wants to offer to edit these before they come out ...sweet contact me here on fanfic and we can work something out? I update pretty frequently when im not sick. If not im afraid people are gonna have to struggle with me through my crappy spelling.

Sasuke: when are you going to realize you are stupid?

Dark: seriously sasuke I only like you when you are screwing naruto! Other wise I would write tons and tons of fics of you dieing!!!!

Naruto: sometimes I think dark has lost it …

Dark: most of the time I have ...you get use to it

Naruto: yeah sure ..you make kyuubi look sane!

Dark: pfft please I can do better then that I make my mom look sane thats saying something.

Sasuke: no wonder...

Dark: giggle

* * *

The first thing I had noticed about this boy was he had two reddish tattoos across his face. Which seemed that on most people would be extremely odd but fit his face very well. Almost like my scars. His tousled brown hair was fussing with the girl I had ran into. Slowly but surely my mind snapped back to reality as another person approached the 'Crime' scene. This one was more calm with the same colored hair but in a long clean matter. Almost completely normal till I saw the eyes. I was taken back at the paleness that echoed in them almost as if he saw right through me. Finally my mind went back to normal

I held out my hand for the smallish girl but the male almost snapped at me. Territorial. Like a dog. When the meek girl stood up thats when it hit me. She was cute! Her small frame was covered in the baggiest clothes I had seen on a girl of her size. She has the same echoing eyes as the other boy though. Siblings maybe? Her hair cut boxed her face in a way that flattered her but somehow kept her closed off. Now she would have been my type if she was more, well, loud!

"eh," the girl slowly began to stammer a blush quickly taking over her face. I saw the dog-boy look almost angry she was trying to talk to me. Surprisingly the other boy was the one who stepped in.

"Naruto is it?" his head only turned slightly to face me. I quickly nodded. "Don't touch my cousin again." His face then returned to looking out to the street as if waiting for the scene to be over.

"Neji!" The meek girl managed to croak out. "I'm sorry." she lowed her head apologetically.

That's when I noticed the tattooed one seemed a little less tense as a grin crossed his face.

"Well if Neji don't like you then apparently you aren't all that bad. Neji doesn't like anything that involves the word fun." his grin reminded me of a dog but I immediately grinned back. I think I just found a friend. The one called Neji scoffed.

"I'm Kiba!" he then pushed the girl in front of him rougher then needed. "and this is Hinata." The girls blush got worst as she shrunk back into the background.

"Naruto, sorry about that Hinata." I apologized. She just nodded timidly.

"If you guys don't start moving you'll miss the bell." Neji had proclaimed as he stepped down the sidewalk without them. The small girl quickly scurried after him.

_'She'd make cute cubs. They wouldn't have a very good bite though Im afraid. Now that broth-' I_ closed off my mind as Kiba called for me to follow and quickly did.

After the final bell rang I stretched lightly. Kiba has mentioned something about after school heading to the mall or something. I needed time away from Sasuke after last night. Everything about Sakura had become clear when she was all over him in the class he shared with Sasuke had happened.

Stepping outside the gates I saw Hinata and the two others. And for once I felt I could smile without being destroyed by Sasuke.

POV: Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't believe it! He, himself had to though. Neji and his mousy cousin were leaving campus with Naruto! Sasuke almost clenched his fist when it snapped him to notice why did he care? Not like he liked Naruto. Not like that tanned blue eyed- ACK. Stopping himself before he got any further into that thought. Not that Sasuke didn't know he wasn't particular to women but that didn't mean he was gay either. In fact Sasuke preferred to not have a so called mate at all.

Sasuke just decided to go to the one place he could clear his head for a while.

Stepping down off the main road Sasuke found what he had been looking for. A small antique book shop. It was so out of the way no teenager would dare looked for it. But Sasuke was fond of all the books he had come across in the shop, stuff no library would have. Shelves of books of strange and oddly strange stories that most people wouldn't even glance at.

The female at the desk looked at Sasuke like normal. You could tell how she reacted she was after Sasuke. He paid no mind at all. Quickly grabbing a small leather bound book off the shelve, carved onto the cover was sanctuary. Sasuke had first picked the book cause the title was odd almost like a typo. But slowly after reading the book he knew why and began to love the book.

The book was about a strong character who had no choice in what was laid out for them. But fought for the right to decide. Abandoned by siblings and denied by society and thrown into a hell beyond most people's imagination. Given a love that would never be seen through. It was the perfect tragic story that had no happy end. He could relate.

Sasuke found his mind wandering off. He yawned slightly as he sat on the chair and began to read the book in front of him.

WARNING RIGHT NOW SLIGHT SMUT~

All that was heard was heavy breaths each breath matching in a heavy pant.

"Sasuke..I can't" the voice from underneath came.

"Shh" Sasuke whispered planting kisses along the others neck bone. Feeling the claws dig into his back scrapping lightly against his spine. A pure growl of pleasure struck through him making him want to slam into his partner.

"Stop! It hurts!" Cried out from under him.

"No! Almost! It will get better, I promise." Sasuke purred huskily as he forced himself a bit more. A mixture of a whimper and a moan escaped the others mouth this time. That's when Sasuke's pace picked up he couldn't take it anymore. The other let out screams of both pain and bliss.

"Nar..Naruto.."Sasuke panted.

Sasuke slammed forward from his chair slamming the book closed. His heart was pounding, and he defiantly had a reaction from the dream.

"No! I'll solve this!" He stomped out of the store. Leaving a very confused girl straightener the books he had knocked over.

* * *

Dark: Im such a tease

Sasuke: …

Naruto: wow dark just wow..

Dark: I had to switch POV ..I wanted this to be in this chapter but I need the other parts too ..Its a bit longer then the last few and im glad it is im hoping to write a bit longer from now on!

COMMENT REVIEW. Feedback dears


	6. update

sadly all my story files were lost my computer crashed finally and couldnt get my old drive up and running. Purchased a new computer so im back up. I HAVN'T FORGOTTEN YOU GUYS! I just need some time to rewrite all the chapters now .!


End file.
